Accidentally In Love
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: COMPLETE! A NeilAndrea story. Will their love survive some of the ultimate tests of all? Completley AU. Some SmithyKerry, SamPhil, HoneyDan and SuzieMickey. Please Review! xxx
1. Our Song

**Accidently In Love  
****Chapter One**

Andrea Dunbar turned over in the bed and untangled herself from the sheet. Looking over she saw that the place in the bed next to her was empty; cold and empty. Grudgingly Andrea pulled herself out of the bed, threw the covers back over it and headed for the bathroom. She didn't care whether or not she had time for a shower or not, she was having one in her own bathroom at her own flat with her own hot water. The showers in the changing rooms at Sun Hill were more unpredictable than the job itself and today; a cloudly, damp January morning, Andrea was going to have a shower in the privacy of her own bathroom.

Standing under the jet of hot water Andrea wondered where Neil had got to. She remembered him being there when she had fallen asleep but she hadn't felt him leave. Andrea knew that their affair was getting more serious and it was becoming harder for them to keep it a secret. Already Phil Hunter knew what was going on and although he had sworn that he would keep it to himself Andrea wondered if he would still feel the same after a few drinks. She decided that she wouldn't be the one to test that theory. Pulling a towel around herself and one around her hair Andrea stepped out of the bathroom and began to put on a pair of jeans and a fleecy top. Giving her hair a final rub with the towel she grabbed her bag and uniform and headed for her car.

When Neil awoke on that Thursday morning he felt consumed by his guilt. He wasn't guilty that he was cheating on his wife, there marriage had been breaking down for a long time anyway, instead he felt bad for leaving Andrea alone. He knew that she was under similar pressure to him and he also knew that abandoning her in the middle of the night wasn't going to help. When he made himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen he realised once more than Philippa had already left the house and it was barely seven o'clock. Neil and his wife barely saw anything of each other these days but it suited them both. Philippa was more concerned with her growing career and Neil was slowly falling further and further in love with Andrea.

Parking his car outside CID at Sun Hill Neil saw Andrea across the car park, her dark curly hair tied loosly in a bun at the nape of her neck. She was running and Neil looked at his watch and saw that this was most likely because she was late. Neil kicked himself for not ringing or going to see her sooner, he knew that he had to explain what had happened because he knew he had hurt her. Getting out of his car Neil headed towards CID his mind elsewhere, this meant that he didn't notice Phil Hunter and almost walked into the detective sergeant.  
"Morning Guv." Phil said, recovering more quickly than the DI.  
"Morning Phil." Neil replied, slightly embarrassed but he wouldn't let DS Hunter see it.  
"Thoughts elsewhere?" Phil asked with a trademark cheeky smirk before carrying on with journey down the corridor.

Again Neil was angry with himself for not being more careful with his affair with Andrea. They were going to have to come out into the open about it soon.

Gina had already been sharp with Andrea once that morning and she knew she had to snap out of this before it affected her work. She couldn't help it though, she couldn't concentrate on anything but Neil and it was like her to get so hung up about a guy. Maybe it was love? Andrea didn't know but she knew she needed to talk to Neil about last night.

At the end of her shift Andrea got changed back out of her uniform and was about to head home when Kerry and Honey stopped her.  
"Andrea, do you fancy going for a drink later?" Kerry asked.  
Andrea shrugged, not dismissing the idea though.  
"Who's going?" She asked.  
Honey counted the people off on her fingers, careful not to forget anyone.  
"Us, Smithy, Yvonne, Gina, June, Will, Leela, Dan, Tony, Roger and a few people from CID."  
Andrea was curious now. "Who from CID?" She asked, trying not be too obvious.  
"Um...Phil, Sam, Zain, Jo, Suzie and maybe Neil." Kerry told her.  
Andrea nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, yeah I think I'll come."  
"Great!" Honey smiled. "See you there at 7!"  
Andrea forced a smile back. "Okay, see ya later!"

Andrea sat in her car, the keys in the ignition and the radio on. She listened to the last few lines of 'Accidently in Love' by the Counting Crows. It had become her and Neil's song last Summer when they realised how the chorus related to them but hearing it now made her sad. She knew that what they had couldn't last for ever, not when Neil had a wife and a career that was important to him. Andrea closed her eyes and listened to the rain beating down on her little car, she wondered about tonight should she go or not?

Samantha Nixon knocked on Neil Manson's office door later that day. When Neil let her in she felt bad for disturbing him, clearly he wasn't in one of his happiest moods today.  
"What is it?" Neil snapped, but regretted it.  
Sam twisted her hands together. "Well Honey and Kerry asked me to ask everyone if they fancied going for a drink tonight after work."

"Oh right." Neil paused. "What's it for?"

"I don't know." Sam said honestly. "Just a get together because we don't seem to do it very often."

Neil who usually avoided these events, especially the Christmas ones, contemplated going, he wondered if Andrea would go.

"So is the whole relief and all of CID going?" He asked.

Sam shrugged. "Mostly."

"Names?" Neil hinted.

"Right." Sam replied. "From CID there's me, Phil, Zain..." She rattled off but Neil was more concerned about members of the relief. " From the relief there are Honey and Kerry obviously, Dan, Tony, Leela, Will, Roger, Gina, Smithy and June." Sam paused confused by the look on Neil's face. "Oh yeah and Andrea Dunbar said she'd try and make it."

Neil Manson tried not to look too pleased but he couldn't help.

"I'll try and be there." He told Sam, who nodded.

"Cool, see you there Guv."

Neil took a deep breath and picked up the phone on his desk and dialled Andrea's number. He already knew it off by heart.

"Hey, it's me." Neil said softly after the phone was picked up.

"Hi." Andrea replied.

"Are you going out for this drink later?" He asked.

"Maybe, why?"

"Uh, I want to make it up to you for bolting last night. I don't know why I did it?"

"Hmm..." Andrea mumbled.

"Can I see you tonight then?" He pressed.

"Yeah, okay." Andrea replied, she didn't know why she felt so emotional and unforgiving. Although she was often stubborn Andrea would always be forgiving when someone apologised to her, especially Neil. They both hung up and Andrea flopped onto the sofa and cried, something she never did. She didn't know if she could face tonight but she didn't want to lose Neil either.

* * *

Yep I've been and started yet another Fan Fiction! This time its mainly Neil/Andrea but there will be some Sam/Phil and Will/Honey/Dan bits! The timeline, as you can see lol, is completley AU! I hope you all like it cos I've tried to write something for everyone!

Please review! Thanks! Luv Vikki x


	2. Too Lost In You

**Accidentally In Love  
****Chapter Two**

Neil Manson left work at four and headed for Canley High Street, he wanted to buy something for Andrea to take to the party and to say sorry. The more he tried to cool things off with her the more he realised he loved her. Neil realised that there was nothing he and Philippa could do to rescue their marriage and he wondered if she had already worked that out hence the extended hours she had began working. Neil headed for the jewellery shop, feeling horribly out of place among a couple who were choosing an engagement ring. He couldn't help wishing that it was him and Andrea who were in their place. Neil supposed he could dream. He moved past the rings section and began to look at the glass cabinets searching for something that Andrea would like. He ended up staring at the cabinet which contained bracelets. Neil picked out the one he liked best and he hoped Andrea would like it too, it was a delicate silver chain with a floating heart. He paid for it and the shop assistant put in a gift box. Neil but the box into his jacket pocket and walked back to the car park before going home to get ready.

Andrea had fallen asleep on the sofa and by the time she woke up it was six o'clock. She tried to stop herself panicking, she only had an hour to eat and get ready and although part of her was angry with him she needed to see Neil. Walking into the kitchen Andrea didn't really fancy anything that she had to eat but she knew she had to eat especially if she was going to drink and she hadn't eaten since lunch in the canteen at Sun Hill. Andrea half heartedly poured some dried pasta into a saucepan of boiling water and waited for it to cook. While the pasta was cooking Andrea jumped under the shower and came back into the kitchen wrapped in her favourite white dressing gown. Pouring the tomato pasta sauce of the contents of the saucepan she realised that maybe white wasn't the best colour to be wearing. Just as she sat down to eat her mobile began to ring, she went to pick it up not even bothering to look at the display.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Hi, it's Honey, just wanted to check that you're coming tonight." The blonde copper told Andrea."

"Yeah, I'll be there." She replied, trying to use a more friendly tone. "I might be a bit late though!"

"That's okay, as long as you're coming. Quite a few people have dropped out at the last minute." PC Harman replied.

"Oh, that's a shame." Andrea replied, torn between whether or not she wanted Neil to have cancelled.

"See ya later!" Honey said brightly before hanging up.

Andrea sat back down and chewed on the pasta before throwing most of the contents into the bin.

She went into her bedroom and tried to decide what to wear. She didn't feel in the mood for partying and she knew she wouldn't be properly okay until she had talked to Neil.

When Neil got home Philippa was already there, he groaned this was not the time for a conversation about their quickly crumbling marriage.

"I'm making dinner." Philippa called, her tone was cold.

"I'm sorry Pippa, I've arranged to meet some people from work, we're going for a drink."

"Oh okay." She said as Neil walked up the stairs. "I don't know why I bother." She muttered under her breath.

Neil showered and changed out of his work clothes and headed back downstairs before realising that his present for Andrea was still in his jacket pocket. He rushed to get it, it would be a disaster if Philippa found it.

"What time will you be back?" She asked as Neil made his way out of the house.

"Not too late." He said and then locked the door after himself.

At the pub Kerry and Honey were on the door telling people where the Sun Hill drinkers should go. Kerry was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a white halterneck top while Honey was wearing a short denim skirt and baby blue t-shirt. They were both waiting for Smithy and Dan (or Will) to arrive but neither of them were willing to confess it yet. About half of the relief had arrived but a lot of people from CID had cancelled at the last minute. Some had made the effort though and Sam, Phil, Zain, Jo and Mickey were laughing over there drinks at the bar. They were close to giving up when Kerry spotted Smithy, Dan, Will and Leela arrive together.

"Are you last lot?" Honey asked them.

Leela shrugged. "I think I saw Andrea's car pulling into the car park, I can't be sure though."

"Right." Honey nodded. "Let's go." She said to Kerry and they followed the four police officers into the back room. The members of CID who had been drinking at the bar took this as their cue and picked up their drinks following the rest of their colleagues.

Andrea took the key out of the ignition and manouevered her way of the car, the person next to her was over the line so she had to squeeze her way out. She looked at her watch, it was seven thirty, she wondered if Neil would've arrived yet. Pulling her jacket around herself as a shield against the drizzle Andrea dashing towards the door of the pub. When she got inside she saw people she recognised from work and paused before deciding to follow them. She stopped again, abruptly this time, as a hand reached out for her shoulder. The policewoman in Andrea took over and she spun round before realising that it was Neil. She stared at him, their faces were closer than she would have liked, she didn't know what to say or do.

"Sorry." Neil said, grinning sheepishly. "I didn't mean to make you jump."

At the sound of his voice Andrea felt herself relax, she had felt tense all day but seeing Neil calmed her down although part of her was still angry with him.

"Shall we go through?" Andrea asked.

"Why not?" Neil replied which surprised Andrea further she knew how much he detested these occassions.

She couldn't help but smile as they caught up with the rest of the Sun Hill drinkers.

* * *

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! I'll try and update this story as often as possible but when I'm back at school I won't have as much time on my hands obviously! Next chapter there will be some Sam/Phil, Honey/Will, andSmithy/Kerry. Things are also gonna get quite dramatic for Andrea and Neil as well. Please review and tell me what you think! 

Luv ya all! Vikki xx


	3. Save The Last Dance For Me

**Accidentally In Love  
****Chapter 3**

"Do you want me to buy you a drink?" Neil asked Andrea but she shook her head, whispering her reply.

"It'll look really suspicious!"

Neil, who hadn't thought of this, suddenly looked worried. He wanted to come out into the open about his relationship with Andrea but tonight was not the right time. Neil that he would have to talk to both Philippa and Andrea before making that kind of decision. He went through to the bar and came back with a pint of beer. He looked around the now crowded function room searching for Andrea who was talking to Kerry and Honey in the far corner. People were clearing a space in the middle of the room for a dance floor and Neil quickly moved out of the way of two bartenders who were carrying a large sound system. Neil decided to stand with a group from CID. Suzie Sim greeted him with a smile and invited him to join in the conversation between her, Sam, Phil and Zain. The conversation wasn't a strong one and consisted mainly of flirtacious banter beween Sam and Phil both of whom, Neil guessed, had been on the drink already.

The CD player started working a club song came on. Andrea was left alone as Smithy and Will came to ask Kerry and Honey to dance. Andrea couldn't help feeling sorry for Dan who was watching Honey and Will dancing together. She was about to go over and talk to him when she saw Leela making her way over. Feeling a bit like a spare part Andrea decided to go and buy a drink for herself from the bar. When she came back she saw with Gina and June who didn't really look as though they were having a good time. Most people were dancing but Andrea wasn't sure if she was in the mood. That all changed when the song ended and another came on. Andrea couldn't resist to walking over to where Neil was talking to Suzie and Zain.

"It's our song." She whispered in his ear.

Neil followed Andrea to the dance floor smiling at the memories that the song, 'Accidentally In Love' by the Counting Crows brought back to him.

"Dance with me?" Phil asked as they came back into the room carrying drinks.

Sam considered, setting her drink down. "Alright then!"

Phil smiled and led the way to the dancefloor trying to hide his surprise when he saw Neil and Andrea dancing together in public. He was about to tell Sam about it when Andrea suddenly collapsed into Neil's arms. Phil and Sam rushed over to help and Kerry and Smithy who had been dancing close by went and turned the next song down. When they came back Sam was on the phone to the ambulance and Neil and Phil were supporting the only semi conscious Andrea. When Sam had finished her call Kerry and Smithy went outside to wait for the ambulance.

"Are you cold?" Smithy asked Kerry whose shoulders were bare.

"A bit." She admitted, wrapping her arms around her body.

"Come here." Smithy grinned and pulled Kerry into his arms.

Kerry smiled too, kissing him until the sound of the siren startled them and they broke apart laughing.

"We've got to get Andrea!" Kerry reminded Smithy runnning back inside.

She came back followed by Neil and Phil who were half carrying Andrea, and Sam who brought up the rear.

Smithy and Kerry went back inside but Neil, Sam and Phil decided to follow the ambulance. Neil took his car and Sam and Phil followed in one car. Neil tried to breathe deeply as he drove knowing that panicking wouldn't help anyone. Endless possibilities of what could be wrong with Andrea spun around inside his head. Neil wondered if this was fates way of punishing him for cheating on his wife.

Phil wondered if he should mention the situation between Andrea and Neil to Sam but he didn't want to disrupt her concentration. Phil knew that Sam hated to be interrupted by him when she was driving but after a while he could bear it no longer, he needed to share the secret with someone.

"Sam?"

"Mm?" Sam replied.

"What do you think of what's going on between the DI and Andrea Dunbar?" Phil asked.

"I didn't know anything was going on between them." Sam confessed.

"You can't tell anyone but the Guv's having an affair with Andrea." Phil told her, knowing that Sam Nixon would keep it to herself.

"Really?" Sam asked, turning in her seat to look at Phil.

"Yeah." He replied as Sam pulled into the car park at A and E at St Hughes. "Tell me Sam." Phil added. "What do you think of inter office relationships?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at Phil as she turned the ignition off. A ghost of a grin passed over her lips. She didn't know if she wanted Phil to notice it or not. The twinkle told Sam that he already had.

Neil parked outside of A and E shortly bedore Sam and Phil arrived. The DI watched as Andrea was unloaded from the back of the ambulance. He felt his heart catch in his throat and Neil found himself praying for Andrea to be alright. He was told to stay in the waiting room and that someone would come and find him soon. Neil waited outside in the crisp January night for Sam and Phil to arrive. When they parked up and came over Neil could see that they were both worried both Andrea. He hoped his own concern was so easy to spot.

"You two don't have to wait here if you don't want to." Neil told the two sergeants.

Sam and Phil looked at each other and then at their DI.

Phil shrugged and Sam said. "Are you okay waiting on your own?"

Neil looked at Phil but DS Hunter avoided eye contact.

"Yeah I'll be fine." DI Manson attempted a smile. "Go back to the party."

"Are you sure Guv?" Phil asked with a hint of guilt.

Neil nodded. "I'll call you when I know something."

Sam and Phil agreed and they headed back over to DS Nixon's car.

"So?" Phil asked when they were both seated in the car, he stretched the word out.

"He's obviously in love with her!" Sam smiled, then laughing at Phil's puzzled expression she added. "Call a woman's intuition!"

Phil raised both eyebrows at her.

"Back to the party?" Phil asked.

Sam nodded putting the car into gear. "I definitley need another drink."

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews! It means a lot, please keep reviewing, I love knowing what you think! I'll try and update soon but I've got mountains of coursework due this month!  
Love ya, Vix x 


	4. No Escaping Your Love

**Accidentally In Love  
****Chapter Four**

Neil felt as though he had spent half of his life in the waiting room at A and E. He decided that he had to phone Philippa before she got worried, Neil wasn't sure whether his wife cared enough to worry about it him but he knew he owed it to her to call.

"Hello Pippa, it's me. I'm going to be late home because one of my colleagues has been rushed to hospital and I said I'd wait to see if everything is okay."

"Right." Philippa Manson replied. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, bye." Neil said. Philippa sounded disbelieving but then Neil supposed that the story did seem a little far fetched. This was the one time he had told the truth.

Neil went back inside and bought a cold drink and an energy bar from the vending machines. He knew that it was going to be a very long night.

Back at the party Dan thought about calling it a night. There was only so much he could take of watching Honey and Will dancing and laughing together. He had enjoyed spending time with Leela but he only thought of her as a very good friend and nothing more. Anyway Leela had left early because she wanted to get an early night. Feeling lonely Dan made for the exit but a hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to see Honey and found it hard to hide his surprise.

"I'm not letting you leave without dancing with me first." She told him. Although Dan suspected that Honey was drunk her voice didn't give it away.

"Oh...um." Dan stuttered. "I was on my way home actually."

Honey looked disappointed and Dan didn't have the heart to refuse. Smiling once more Honey took Dan by the hand and they walked towards the other dancing couples. Dan couldn't help but wonder where Will had gone.

Neil Manson had just come back from putting his empty bottle and the wrapper from his snack in the bin when a male nurse came over and asked him if was here about Andrea Dunbar. Neil nodded and followed the nurse over to two vacant chairs in a less noisy area.

"We're running some tests on Andrea now and she has regained consciousness so if you'd like to go and see her feel free."

Neil knew that he had to see her and the nurse seemed to sense this and led him down the corridors towards the intensive care unit. Andrea's bed was at the far end of the ward and Neil tried to keep all of his mismathced emotions together as he walked the length of the room.

"Hey." Neil whispered, sitting down on the chair beside the hospital bed.

Andrea smiled, pleased to see him, and took his hand. Neil squeezed it back reassuringly.

"It'll be okay." He soothed, his voice low. "We'll find out what's wrong and it'll all be okay."

Andrea groaned. "I didn't know you had a bedside manner Detective Inspector Manson."

Neil laughed. "By the way I think Sam and Phil are onto us."

Andrea's eyes showed panic and Neil instantly regretted saying it.

"They won't say anything will they?" She asked.

"No, I think our secret is safe with them." Neil replied, hiding the fact that they probably had a few secrets of their own.

Andrea was reassured at least for the time being.

"What time is it?" She asked after a few moments of friendly silence had passed.

"Ten o'clock." Neil told her.

"Whoa okay!" Andrea exclaimed. "You'd better get home to your wife Neil."

Neil knew that Andrea was right but it didn't make leaving her any easier.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow before work." Neil leant over and kissed her. Andrea kissed him back not wanting to go either. "Love you Andrea."

"Love you too Neil." She replied and gave him a weak wave as he walked away.

Dan Casper dragged himself out of bed the following morning and into the shower. He grudgingly put on his uniform and drove to work. Dan arrived just in time for the briefing and took his seat just before Gina Gold entered the briefing room. PC Casper had taken a seat near the back between Roger and Leela and tried to ignore the fact that Will had his arm draped over the back of Honey's chair.

Gina began to pair the coppers off and assign them tasks.

"Reg and Tony, Kerry and Yvonne, Leela and Will, and Dan and Honey. Roger - you'll be with Smithy and me today because PC Dunbar is still in hospital."

A murmur of concern broke out among the PCs.

"I'll give you an update on how Andrea is doing at afternoon briefing."

With that the Sun Hill coppers left the room except for Gina, Smithy and Roger. As they filtered out Kerry blew a kiss in Smithy's direction which Gina observed with a bemused smirk.

Honey struggled to keep up with Dan in the corridor. In the patrol car she asked him if everything was alright.

"Perfect, just perfect." Dan told her.

Honey looked him in the eye but Dan looked away immediatley and Honey felt a stab of guilt.

For the first time in weeks Neil was up and out of the house before Philippa. He drove to the hospital and hoped that the doctors had found out what was wrong with Andrea because he didn't know if he could take the suspense much longer.

Neil Manson arrived just as Andrea's bed was being wheeled away from ICU. Neil walked quickly behind, trying to catch up with the doctors.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, panic causing his voice to rise. "Where are you taking her."

"It's alright we're moving her to another ward. She's out of danger." A nurse told Neil.

DI Manson breathed a sigh of relief. She was going to be okay! Neil told one of the nurses that he had to go to work and handed over his card and told them to call him when Andrea was settled in the new ward. Then he dashed off to work, wondering if he would run into Sam and Phil.

When Neil arrived at Sun Hill there was no sign of the two sergeants and he got down to some paper work in his office. At eleven o'clock his mobile phone rang, he didn't recognise the number on the screen so he hoped that it was the hospital. He didn't expect to hear Andrea's voice though.

"Hi Neil." Her voice was low and quiet. "Can you spare me a few minutes from work because I really need to talk to you."

Neil was out of his chair and grabbing his car keys before he'd even finished on the phone to Andrea. He stopped by at DCI Meadows office first.

"Guv, is it okay if I pop over to St Hughes to see PC Dunbar? I just got a call from the hospital."

Jack had other things on his mind and just nodded, letting his DI leave.

At reception Neil was directed to Andrea's ward and he could barely wait to hear her news. He hoped that it was something good that she wanted to talk about but he wasn't sure. Andrea hadn't seemed herself on the phone, or at all recently.

When he arrived at Andrea's ward, Neil felt his heart beating more quickly in anticipation. He could see instantly that Andrea had been crying, something he'd rarely seen her do. He wanted to know what was wrong more than ever now.

He sat down, taking Andrea's hands in his and gripping them tightly but she pulled away from his grasp. Neil looked at her, his eyes wide with confusion.

"Tell me what's wrong. Please Andz"

"Neil." She said, taking a shaky breath. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Ooh err sorry to leave it there! I will update soon and the next chapter will have a lot of Sam/Phil and quite a bit of Smithy/Kerry! Thanks for all the reviews, you rock! Please keep reviewing, I luv knowing what you think! Luv Vikki xx 


	5. Make Or Break Time

**Accidentally In Love  
****Chapter 5 **

Samantha Nixon woke up and was surprised to find that the opposite side of the bed was not empty as usual. Pulling covers down from around her neck she saw Phil Hunter smiling sleepily at her.

"Good morning sunshine." Sam laughed, pulling the sheet around herself and heading for the en suite bathroom.

Phil raked his hand through his hair and grinned. The bed was waem and he debated staying there until he heard the shower running. Phil knocked on the door and smile cheekily at Sam when she opened it.

"Room for one more?" He asked.

Neil was relieved he thought something terrible might have been wrong with Andrea.

"But that's great!" He smiled. "It might cause us a few problems that we didn't think we would need to sort out yet but think about it we're having a child together!"

Andrea's voice was close to cracking with emotion.

"I can't do this! I can't live a lie anymore Neil. I've told you what I needed to stay so please go now."

Neil's excitement and enthusiasm seem to be having the opposite effect on Andrea than he was hoping. He loved her and he wanted to have a family with her even if now was sooner than he would have liked. Neil thought that Andrea would be happy too, she had never mentioned wanting to have children but then she had never said that she didn't want any either. Neil was hurt and confused but he knew that Andrea felt the same and needed some space. His eyes burning with tears, Neil Manson left the ward.

An hour later both wrapped in bath towels Sam and Phil realised that they were running late for work.

"C'mon we're going to be so late." Sam half laughed as she rummaged through her wardrobe for a clean suit.

"Do you think the Guv will actually care?" Phil asked still searching around the room for his tie. "Especially today with Andrea being in hospital."

Sam wasn't so sure, she hated being late for work and she knew that whatever was going on in DI Manson's life he would still want them to be at work on time.

As Neil Manson drove out of CID that morning Sam and Phil were already coming back from their first case of the day. Sam couldn't believe how well things were going today and she knew that things would start to downhill sometime soon.

Neil Manson sat in his car, his head in his hands - thinking about what Andrea's bombshell meant for them both. Andrea didn't seem to be anywhere near as thrilled as Neil was and he wondered if it was what she really wanted. Neil had been overjoyed until Andrea had told him how she really felt. Neil felt that everything he really wanted was just out of his reach. He knew that it wasn't long before he'd be forced to tell Philippa the truth.

At the afternoon briefing Inspector Gold was able to tell the relief that PC Dunbar was out of immediate danger. It was only Neil who knew about the pregnancy. At the end of the briefing Sergeant Smith caught up with PC Young before she left the room.

"I might need you this afternoon" Smithy said.

Kerry looked at him, trying to hide a smile. "Oh, might you?"

Smithy smiled, telling her to follow him into his sergeant's office.

"So what did you want me for?" Kerry asked, moving towards a seat.

Smithy stopped her by grabbing her by the arm and turning her to face him. Kerry let out a sharp breath in the seconds before Smithy's lips met hers.

PC Young wrapped her amrs around her sergeant's neck and their lips made contact once more.

There was a tap on the door followed by Inspector Gold opening it. Neither of them knew where to look and for a few moments Gina was actually speechless.

"Sergeant Smith I want that report on my desk by the end of the day and PC Young I hope you are going to at least get some work done this afternoon."

With a small smirk Gina Gold left the room.

After work Neil drove to Canley High Street and remembered how happy and full of hope he had been when he had bought Andrea's bracelet. He remembered that he still hadn't given it to her yet. Neil bought a bunch of flowers and a paperback book to take to the hospital with him when he went to visit Andrea during the evening visiting hours. He hoped that Andrea would have had more times to think things over. Neil was willing to give up everything - his career, his former life and his wife for Andrea and their unborn child. Neil just hoped that Andrea was willing to let him in.

That evening Sam sat on the sofa in Phil's living room sipping red wine. She could barely believe the rollercoaster of events that had happened in the last twenty four hours were real. Phil was sitting beside her and was also finding it hard to accept but in a good way. He and Sam had been more than colleagues for a long time and Phil treasured their friendship. He had always had stronger feelings for Samantha than friendship but he would never have thought that she felt the same. Last night had proved it and Phil never wanted to forget it. He hoped that Sam felt the same about that as well. Before he could stop himself the words just seemed to fall out.

"I'm in love with you Sam."

He had no choice but to watch for the effect the words had on her. Sam smiled putting her empty glass down onto the floor. She reached over and took Phil's hand in hers, her lips meeting his.

"I think we should carry on where we left off." Was her reply.

Phil set down his own glass and was not about to argue.

Neil took a deep breath before walking onto Andrea's ward. For some reason he felt irrationally nervous. When he took the seat beside Andrea's bed he saw that she was sleeping. Neil smiled briefly at her sleeping from and reached out to brush a strand on wavy dark hair away from her face. She opened her eyes, blinking blearily and looking up at Neil.

"How long have you been here?" Andrea asked.

"Not long." Neil told her, handing over the book and the flowers.

Andrea declined them.

"Please I don't want to take anything more from you."

Neil was hurt. "I'm here for you. I want to make the best of what we've got together."

"Please Neil, I've got a lot of thinking to do and I've got to decide on a lot of things."

"What do you mean?" Neil demanded.

"Go home to your wife, it's where you should be." Andrea told him.

"But I need..."

"Please Neil."

"I'm not giving up on you." Neil said, determination in his voice as he looked at Andrea. "Either of you."

* * *

I thought it was about time I gave you another new chapter! Thank you soo much for all the reviews! Please keep leaving them and tell me what you think or what you'd like to happen!  
Luv, Vikki x 


	6. Love & Understanding

**Accidentally In Love  
****Chapter 6**

Neil's journey out of the hospital seemed to take forever. He needed a way to vent all of the emotions that he was feeling. Going home wouldn't solve any of his problems because he didn't want to get into a fight with Philippa. Andrea's words were floating through his head on a continuous loop and it hurt more every time. It all seemed so unlike her and Neil wondered if it was just because she was scared. He was scared too and he wanted to be there for her more than anything. Neil hoped that time would help Andrea to come to terms with the changes that were about to occur in her life.

Neil drove home slowly, not wanting to face Philippa yet. Instead he stopped at one of the pubs just off the High Street. He sat down with a pint of beer and began to sip the amber coloured liquid gratefully. Reaching into his jacked pocket he pulled out the paperback novel he had planned on giving to Andrea. Neil read the blurb properly this time, he had made the mistake of judging a book by it's cover. It was something he had done too many times in his life and he didn't want to do it again. Draining his glass and feeling better for it Neil decided that it was probably time to go home.

Later that night Sam was lying in Phil's arms, her head resting on his head. She couldn't help but think about what Phil had said earlier when they were talking. Sam didn't know how to admit but she was almost sure she felt the same. Sam was distracted from her thoughts by Phil stroking the strands of her blonde hair.

"You okay?" He asked, genuine concern etched on his face.

Sam moved her so that she could look up at him. She smiled and they kissed again before Sam settled back into his arms.

"I think I'm in love with you too." She whispered. It took Phil a while to realise what she had actually said and Sam knew that there was no going back now.

The following morning Neil Manson sat at his desk with his head in his hands. He hadn't had much sleep last night and Philippa had been asking endless questions about where he had been. Neil knew that he couldn't keep lying to her for much longer.

The sharp ringing of his movile brought Neil back to reality with a start. He picked it up, not recognising the number right away.

"Hello?" The DI answered.

"Neil it's me." He was more than surprised to hear Andrea's voice. "I'm so sorry for all those things I said, I didn't really mean any of it." Andrea was close to tears at the other end of the line.

"It's okay." Neil's voice was gentle and calm but he had butterflies in his stomach.

"No it's not, I've treated you really unfairly, this baby is yours too and you've got rights." Andrea continued.

"I know but it's a lot for anybody to take in, especially for you Andrea."

She sighed and then attempted a laugh.

"I suppose it explains why I've been so emotional recently!"

Neil tried to laugh too but Andrea was already speaking again.

"Seriously though Neil, I love you so much and I want things to work out between us but you need to sort things out with your wife first. I understand completley if you want to stay with her,"

"I love you too Andrea and I want things to work out for us too. I'll talk to Philippa but it's you I really want to be with."

Andrea exhaled deeply.

"Please just think it all through this is a big step for everyone." Andrea replied.

"I know." Neil stopped as he heard a knock on the door and he knew he had to cover his tracks just in case. "See you later, love you Philippa."

Andrea was momentarily confused but realised that Neil was just being cautious.

"Smithy, what can I do for you?" Neil asked when the sergeant entered his office.

"It's about PC Dunbar." Dale told the DI. "Gina wanted to know you had been updated because you were there at the time."

"Oh." Neil was relieved, he didn't want anything to come out about him and Andrea. Not yet anyway. "I don't know when she'll be back at work but she's been moved out of ICU."

"Right thanks Guv." Smithy said, he seemed to be about to say something else but thought better of it.

"Anything else Sergeant Smith?" Neil asked.

"No, no thanks Guv." Smithy stuttered before making a hurried exit.

After Smithy had left Neil sat lost in thought for sometime. He wondered if people knew that he had been dancing with Andrea when she collapsed. Smithy and Kerry had been dancing nearby but as far as Neil knew only Phil knew about his affair with and Andrea and Smithy and Phil were hardly good friends. He sighed, at least things were okay between him and Andrea now. He knew that he had to make the choice that would alter the course of his life from now on.

* * *

Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'll try and update again soon! Please R&R, luv Vikki x 


	7. Rumours & Truth

**Accidentally In Love  
Chapter 7**

At five o'clock Neil Manson left CID and headed home. The CID office was nearly empty already when he left. Neil had seen Sam and Phil leaving cosily in one of their cars earlier. Maybe it was just his imagination but he could swear there was something more going on there, he knew he couldn't say anything because he knew that Phil, and probably Sam now, knew about his affair with Andrea. Neil knew he couldn't judge them for it and as long as they did their jobs he was happy for them. Neil sighed and knew that he couldn't put off telling Philippa the truth any longer. She knew she wouldn't be surprised because they both knew that their marriage was over but it was the news about Andrea that would shock Philippa. He drove home taking in the landmarks that had been part of his journey for the last ten years. Neil supposed that he would have to find a place of his own to live in. Maybe he and Andrea could live together so that he could take care of her during the pregnancy. Neil knew he was getting ahead of himself and needed to take things one small step at a time.

Philippa Manson arrived home an hour after her husband. She had tried to get home earlier but the trial she had been working on had taken longer than she had expected it to. Philippa wanted to save her marriage and she believed that tonight would be the night that things would work or it would be the end. She had loved Neil so much but now she wondered if that alone was another to keep them together.

Philippa was surprised to see that Neil was home before her, it was a very rare occurance lately as her husband spent more time at work than he did at his own house. Mrs Manson wondered if anything significant had happened that. Trying her best to dismiss the thought Philippa locked the car and headed up the path to the front door. She was surprised to find Neil not in his usual suit and with two stuffed holdalls beside the kitchen wall. Philippa knew that she should have seen it coming but she hadn't want to accept it.

"What's going on Neil?" Phillipa asked, trying to keep her voice steady as if this was a trial in court.

"I'm leaving Pippa. We've been fooling ourselves for too long. We have to face the facts that this is over. I'm really sorry, but this has to end."

The raw emotion in Neil's voice brought his wife close to tears.

"I know." She fought to regain control of herself. "I know and I'm sorry too but why now Neil?"

Neil Manson sighed this was the part he wasn't looking forward to.

"You've got some little slut pregnant and now you're leaving me for her?" Philippa demanded, her voice raised to cover her mixture of emotions.

Neil felt himself getting angrier.

"She's not some slut!" He spat, the effect his words may have on his wife were not registering and he didn't really care either. "I love her!"

"Oh and that's supposed to make me feel better is it?" Philippa shot back.

Neil sighed, the fight was going from him now and he felt guilty.

"Look, I'm sorry this wasn't how this was supposed to turn out."

Philippa sighed too but it sounded more like a groan. "I know Neil, I'm just tired and upset and I suppose a little surprised too." She admitted.

Neil felt like adding that she wasn't the only one but thought better of it. Now wasn't the time.

"I'm sorry." He said again. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

Philippa tried to smile, words failing her. Neil picked up his bags and headed for the door. He had always hated goodbyes.

"I love you Neil." She called after hearing the front door shut. It was too late, he had already gone.

After a long day at work PC Casper trudged into the men's changing rooms. As soon as he opened the door he was hit by an overwhelming odour.

"What is that?" He asked.

It was Will who answered.

"It's my new cologne Dan, don't you like it?"

Dan looked at Will trying to work out if he was trying to be funny. It seemed he wasn't.

"Very nice." Dan muttered, turning to open his locker.

"You think so?" Will asked.

Dan's shrug in response was non commital.

"I thought Honey might like it." Will admitted.

"Oh." Dan replied, folding his uniform and putting on jeans and a top.

"We're going on a date. " PC Fletcher smiled and Dan tried to return the smile.

"Have fun." He told Will, trying his hardest to be sincere. Dan slung his bag over his shoulder and exited the changing room, knowing that he couldn't take it any longer.

Smithy and Kerry looked at each other and grinned. They knew that they were lucky to have been let off the hook by Gina Gold but then she had always had a bit of a soft spot for Smithy. Inspector Gold looked on her favourite Sergeant almost like a son and Smithy was grateful that she had turned the blind eye when she saw him and Kerry together.

Smithy moved closer to Kerry again. Their lips met gently and then more passionatley. Another bang on the door caused them to spring apart again but it was a split second too late. The look on Superintendent Adam Okaru's face was a picture.

Sam and Phil sat drinking at a bar outside of Sun Hill. They were already on their third drink and Sam wondered if they should stop there. She was just about to lean across the table to share this thought with Phil when the door opened and DC Suzie Sim and DC Mickey Webb walked in hand in hand. Phil and Sam looked at each other wondering if the alcohol could have possibly gone to their heads that quickly. Phil was about to call them over when Sam stopped him.

"Don't let them know we're here." She hissed. "Wait a bit."

Phil nodded, wondering what Samantha's intentions were.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam and Phil watched from their new table in the far corner and sure enough Mickey and Suzie had begun to kiss. Seeing this as her cue Sam got up and dragged Phil over with her.

"Hiya!" She said happily. "Can we join you? Make it a double date."

Phil couldn't help but laugh when he saw the 'rabbit trapped in the headlights' expressions on both of the DCs faces.

Later that night, although visiting hours were strictly over, Neil Manson went to see Andrea at the hospital. She smiled as he walked up so her bed but Neil could also see the tension on her face.

"Hey, how you feeling?" He asked.

"I've been better but I'm okay." She smiled.

After a few minutes of small talk Neil asked the question he'd been dying to ask.

"I've got a huge favour to ask you." Neil said.

"What's that?" Andrea asked, looking slightly suspicious.

"Could I live in your flat for the next few days?" He asked.

Andrea looked relieved. "Sure my keys are in the locker beside the bed. Should I ask why?"

Neil half smiled. "I need to sleep on it. Thank you Andrea, love you!"

"Yeah, you too." Andrea replied, she was left not knowing quite how to feel.

* * *

I hope there was a bit for everybody there! Please please review and tell me what you think! Thanx for all your reviews! I'll update again soon! V x 


	8. Things Are Coming Right

**Accidentally In Love  
****Chapter 8**

Phil Hunter and Sam Nixon hailed a tazi and went home to Phil's house still laughing about the looks of surprise on Mickey and Suzie's faces when they had approached them and told them that they were an item as well.

"I thought Mickey's jaw was going to hit the floor!" Sam said, in between fits of laughter.

Phil grinned. "Do you always rhyme when you're drunk?"

Sam smiled back at him. "It's a possibility." Her eyes locked with his. "Maybe you'll have to wait around and see."

The next morning when Sam awoke in his arms Phil was watching her with a serious expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Samantha asked, instantly alert and pushing herself up on her elbows.

"Nothing." Phil replied, a smile replacing his frown. "It's just that I've been thinking.

"Oh dear God!" Sam exclaimed. "Steady on Phil!" She laughed.

"No honestly." Phil replied, Sam pulled the duvet back from her face where she had been hiding to cover her laughter. Phil cupped her face in his hand.

"I meant it when I said I loved you and I want you to move in here with me." His expression and voice were both sincere.

"I..I..." Sam stuttered, she hadn't seen that one coming. "I meant what I said too but I need sometime to think this through Phil."

He found it hard to hide his disappointment but he knew he should have expected it.

"It's okay I shouldn't have asked you."

Sam shook her head. "No, just give me some time yeah?"

With that she headed for the bathroom, swiftly ending the conversation.

Neil woke up on the sofa the next morning and had no idea where he was. For a moment he thought that maybe Philippa had told him to sleep on the sofa because she didn't want him in bed with her but then he realised that it was him who had left her. Neil wondered if he had done the right thing but then he thought of Andrea and knew that he had.

It felt strange getting up, showering and eating breakfast in Andrea's flat without her being there. Neil pulled a suit and shirt from one of his bags that wasn't too creased and dressed for work. He was going to visit Andrea later on and hopefully she'd be able to come home very soon. Neil really needed to talk to her.

DI Manson couldn't concentrate on his work at all that morning and when DS Nixon knocked on his on his office door she startled Neil out of a daydream.

"Guv?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam?" Neil replied, shaking himself as he stood up to pick up some papers that were coming through from the fax machine. Neil knew that Jack Meadows needed them right away. While Sam was talking Neil slotted the sheets of paper into the right files. He balanced the three files on top of each other in his arms and continued to listen as Sam ran the details of the case she and Ramani De Costa were working on.

"Thanks Guv." Sam replied, pausing before she left the office. "How's Andrea doing?"

In shock Neil dropped the files on the floor and Sam found it hard to hide her amusement. It was like the situation with Mickey Webb and Suzie Sim all over again. Neil had forgotten that Sam knew about him and Andrea.

PC Honey Harman was paired to work with Tony Stamp that afternoon and as she made her way out of the briefing room to meet him Dan stopped her.

"Hey." He said, almost shyly Honey noticed.

"Hi Dan, everything okay?" She asked, glad that they were back on speaking terms.

"Yeah, you? Did you enjoy your date with Will?"

"How did you know about that?" Honey hissed.

"He told me." Dan replied.

"Oh, yeah it was good. Why?"

"Just wondered." Dan said, forgetting what the purpose of this conversation had been.

"Yeah it was fun. Look I've gotta go Dan, Tone is waiting."

"Yeah same you know what Leela's like if you're late. Bye Honey."

"Bye Dan." Honey replied, now completley and utterly confused.

When Neil finally got away from the office he avoided leaving at the same time as Sam Nixon, he could deal with one embarrassment at a time. He drove to the hospital, smiling to himself as the local radio decided to play 'Accidentally In Love' by the Counting Crows, it was definitley a good omen. He found a parking space and headed for Andrea's ward, buying her a magazine from downstairs.

Andrea saw Neil as he walked into the ward and couldn't believe how happy she was to see him, she didn't want to get her hopes up falsely though.

"Heya." He said sitting down beside the bed. "How're you doing."

Andrea smiled. "Better thanks, a lot better."

"That's good." Neil replied, smiling too with relief.

Andrea nodded. "Yeah they said I can come home tomorrow."

Neil's face broke into a grin. "That's great!"

"Yeah, so I'll need my keys back." Andrea laughed, then became serious. "Neil, what's going on that you're not telling me?"

Neil sighed. "I've left Philippa, I've told her about you and me and the baby. That's why I wanted your keys so that I could stay at your house for a while."

Andrea took a few moments to digest the information.

"Neil are you sure this is what you want?" Andrea asked tentatively.

"This is exactly what I want." He said, taking Andrea's hand. She smiled back and Neil knew that at that moment that was what she wanted too.

* * *

Another chapter up and posted! Thanks so much for all your reviews, please keep reviewing! I'l update soon! Luv Vikki x 


	9. I Knew I Loved You

**Accidentally In Love  
Chapter 9**

The next Dan and Honey were paired to work together and were assigned to spend the day in the patrol car. Dan pretended not be happy about spending the whole day with Honey. Nothing much was happpening and they were both thinking about returning to the station for a break when a call came through.

"Attempted armed robbery at 23 Baker Street." Dean said over the crackling radio.

"Show us dealing." Honey Harman replied as PC Casper turned the car around and drove in that direction.

"Are we getting back up?" Dan asked after a few moments.

"I don't know." Honey said. "SO19 will probably be called.

"Okay." Dan replied and put his foot down on the accelerator.

Back at Sun Hill CID Phil and Sam were working on a case together. Phil didn't know if he should bring up what he had asked Sam yesterday morning. He didn't know if she needed more time or if she waiting for him to ask her again to make sure that he had been serious.

"Sam." He said, as he watched her typing away on the computer beside him.

"Uh huh." She replied, not taking her eyes away from the screen.

"About what I said yesterday..." He began.

Sam turned to face him now.

"I meant what I said...all of it." Phil continued.

Sam half smiled.

"I said I'll think about but it's not a no."

"Okay." Phil smiled, he was getting somewhere.

Dan pulled the car to a stop and he and Honey jumped out. They ran up to the front door and Honey rang the bell but Dan was already forcing it open.

"It's the police!" He called, walking inside with Honey close behind him.

Out of nowhere a man crept behind Honey and grabbed her, holding a gun to her temple. She didn't even have a moment to scream. Dan spun around not believing what he was seeing. It was in that second that he knew he loved her.

"Look, put the gun down mate. We can talk about this." Dan said, raising his hands up but not coming any nearer. His voice was calm and reassuring even though he was shaking with panic and fear. He couldn't bear to look at Honey, he felt so helpless.

"Come any closer and I will shoot her!" The gunman warned.

Dan backed up a little. "Look mate, why don't you let her go and we can sort this out man to man yeah?"

The man seemed about to consider this and he let go of Honey, pushing her away and onto the ground. The man bent down, about to drop the gun but then SO19 burst in. The gunman was startled and he picked up the gun again and fired in self defence. Dan fell to the floor, holding his shoulder before blacking out.

Neil went to pick up Andrea in the afternoon and brought her back to her flat before returning to work. He didn't want to leave her alone but Andrea practically had to force him out of the house to stop his worrying and fussing over her.

Andrea sank down onto the sofa and picked up the weak cup of tea that Neil had made for her. She sipped the lukewarm liquid and thought over all of the things that had happened since she was last at her flat. It was unreal. Andrea was suddenly over come by panic. She couldn't do this, she couldn't go through with having a child, she wasn't ready!

With the gunman safely arrested and on his way to custody Honey went in the ambulance with Dan to the hospital. She sat beside him in the back of the ambulance, breathing deeply and telling herself that it would be okay. She couldn't face losing another copper; another friend. The journey seemed to take forever and when they reached St Hughes Honey was told that she would have to wait. Sighing she picked up a magazine from months ago and began to flip through looking at some of the picture but not taking much notice. She had other things on her mind, things like Will and Dan.

When Neil arrived at Andrea's flat after work he found her asleep on the sofa. He went to her bedroom and found the duvet that he had used when he had slept there last night. He wrapped the covers around Andrea's sleeping form, smiling down at her as he did so. Neil sat down in the arm chair and watched her for a while before she seemed to notice and woke up.

"Hey." She mumbled sleepily. "When did you get home?"

"Only a few minutes ago." Neil smiled, walking over and crouching beside the sofa.

"Yeah I'm fine. Stop fussing." Andrea said, a little more harshly than she meant.

"Sorry," Neil apologised. "I just worry about you."

"I know." Andrea said, tears coming now. Her emotions were going up and down like a rollercoaster. "I'm sorry." She said fighting against it but failing. Neil held her limp body close to him. "I can't go through with this Neil, I can't go through with this pregnancy."

* * *

Oooh err drama lol! Sorry to leave it there. It does get better from now I promise! Because I'm at the half way point of this fanfic I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed: Lornz, Babybel, Stacey Ellen. Gem6, Chicken160688, KerrySmithyfan, Loz06, Devils'trix, Fabio, Samantha-Nixon, Chelsee6,Meegan Boulton, lilly-lou, aerial plug and Emijc!  
Luv Vikki x 


	10. A Little More Time

**Accidentally In Love  
Chapter 10**

Phil grinned as he opened his flat door and saw Sam Nixon standing outside. She smiled too as she leant up to kiss him.

"Hiya." He said, stepping inside to let her in. "I wasn't expecting you tonight."

"Oh." Sam replied. "If this isn't a good time..."

Phil stopped her. "Of course it's a good time, you're here." He blushed as he realised how lame that must of sounded and Sam laughed but not unkindly as she let Phil take her coat from her.

"I've been thinking..." Sam began.

Phil interrupted jokingly. "Oh no! Not you as well!"

Sam laughed but she wanted to say what she had come to tell him.

"I'd really like to move in with you Phil." She said, watching for his reaction.

"Really!" He exclaimed, pulling her into a bear hug. "That's great news!"

"Yeah." Sam smiled. "I can't believe it took me so long to say yes!"

"The important thing is you did." Phil replied, going over to find a bottle of champayne to celebrate with.

* * *

Neil held Andrea in his arms as she sobbed. He didn't know what to do or think. His mind was spiralling and he didn't feel like any of this was real. 

"Look we need to talk about this Andrea. You're bound to be scared - I know that I am but we can do this together."

Neil's rational words did nothing to calm Andrea down and she continued to cry into his chest.

"I don't think I'm strong enough to go through with this Neil." Andrea whispered.

"Of course you are! You're one of the strongest people I've ever known."

Andrea didn't reply to this, instead she said. "I'm not ready to become a mother. I never imagined that I'd get pregnant in these kind of circumstances."

"I know." Neil replied. "I never thought it would be like this either but it's happened and for a reason too Andrea."

"Maybe." She sighed. "I need some rest and some time to think things through."

"Yeah." Neil agreed, pulling the duvet around her. He kissed her forehead. "Just call if you need me." He said before heading to the bathroom to have a shower.

* * *

Honey Harman flipped through the pile of magazines on the table beside her as she waited to find out about Dan. Eventually a nurse came to talk to her. 

"Dan is stable." She explained to Honey. "He'll make a full recovery but it will take time. It was a brave thing that he did."

Honey cracked a small smile. "Yeah, I know."

"Do you want to come through and see him?" The nurse asked.

"Can I?" Honey asked, maybe a little too eagerly. She felt a sudden burst of happiness that she never got when she thought about Will.

The blonde PC followed the nurse to Dan's bedside.

"Don't excite him too much, he needs his rest." The nurse said before leaving them, she had picked up on the chemistry between them.

Honey nodded and looked at Dan.

"Hey, you doing okay?" She asked, squatting on the end of his bed.

"Never been better." Dan smirked, trying to hide how pleased he was to see her.

"Thank you for what you did Dan." Honey said.

"No thanks needed." He said quietly. "I couldn't let you die now could I?"

Honey smiled, gently and slowly reaching for his hand, wondering what his reaction would be. He smiled too.

"The important thing is getting you back on your feet." She said.

They let go of each others hands, both not wanting the moment to end but they knew it had to because now wasn't the right time.

* * *

Smithy and Kerry had received a warning from Superintendent Adam Okaru about their behaviour at work. 

"You are both good coppers and I don't want your feelings for each other changing that."

"No sir." Sergeant Smith and PC Young had replied in unison.

Then the Super had let them go, wishing them luck in their relationship but making sure they understood that worked was their main obligation.

Smithy and Kerry headed back to their work, both flushed with embarrassment but relieved that Okaru had been understanding.

Smithy was about to kiss Kerry when they found a deserted corridor but the PC decided that maybe they had pushed their luck a bit too far.

"Tonight. I'll see you tonight." Kerry said, pushing Smithy away lightly.

Smithy looked at her with puppy dog eyes but he knew it was for the best.

"Yeah okay. See you later babe." He said, turning back to his office.

"Yeah, see ya serge!"

* * *

DC Mickey Webb was working late on a case that night, he wanted to show Jack Meadows that he was still as good at his job as he used to be. CID was almost empty, the only detectives left were himself, Zain Nadir and Suzie Sim. Mickey looked up as he saw Zain put on his coat, fortunatley he had replaced his cream leather coat with something more suitable for the wet British winter weather. DC Nadir said goodnight to his colleagues and exited CID, leaving Mickey and Suzie alone together. 

"Do you think Sam and Phil said anything to anyone about us?" Suzie asked, closing her document and standing behind Mickey at his desk.

"Nah." Mickey replied, turning slightly so that he could look up at her. "I doubt it. Not if they don't want everyone to know about the two of them."

Suzie smiled. "I can't believe we never suspected that anything was going on between them!" She laughed. "And we're supposed to be detectives."

Mickey laughed too, turning off his computer. He looked at his watch, Suzie watched him closely.

"I think the shifts over don't ya?" He asked.

"I think I have to agree with you." DC Sim replied, going to get her coat and bag. "Let's get out of here."

Needing no further encouragement the two detective constables left CID for the night.

* * *

Phil Hunter drove Sam to her own house so that she could pick up some more of her belongings to bring back to his flat. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that Sam had said yes and that their relationship was definitley going somewhere. 

When they got back to Phil's flat he gave Sam time to unpack and get used to living in his flat. It was almost too good to be true.

Sam came back into the living room and sat down beside Phil on the two seater sofa. She rested her head on his shoulder and they shared a smile.

"You sure that you're okay about this?" Phil asked her.

"Yeah of course." Sam said. "Why?"

"I just wondered." Phil paused. "Maybe if this works out we could take things a step further? Maybe we could get married."

Sam smiled. "Yeah maybe...someday."

"Someday?" Phil asked. "I want to marry you Sam, I want to never let you go."

This truthful statement from Phil made Sam want to tell him there and then that she wanted to marry him but she couldn't. After her past there was no way that she could agree to marry him, things were already moving too fast for her liking.

"I'm not ready for this Phil, I'm sorry. I think I love you but please can we take things slowly."

Phil looked at her and squeezed her hand.

"Of course." He said.

Sam tried to lighten the mood. "Since when did Phil Hunter become Mr. Commitment anyway?"

Phil grinned, holding Sam's face in his hand and moving it towards his lips. "When he fell in love with you."

Sam laughed, and Phil joined in realising how mushy he must have sounded.

* * *

Once Neil had showered and changed he went back into the living room to check on Andrea. She was sat up on the sofa now, her hand was resting on her stomach without her realising. She jumped when she heard Neil come in, she had been lost in her own thoughts. 

"How are you feeling?" Neil as he sat on the end of the sofa.

"Better." Andrea replied with a small smile.

"Have you had time to think?" He asked.

Andrea didn't know what to say. "Yeah, but I need more time to decided."

"Okay." Neil nodded, he knew he had to be understanding but it was his child that they were talking about as well.

Andrea attempted to smile again but she found it hard. Moving along she cuddled up next to Neil.

"Oh!" He said suddenly remembering. He rummaged through the pocket of his jacket that was hanging over the back of the settee and pulled over a rectangular blue velvet box out from the inner pocket. "I bought this for you Andrea, it seems ages ago now but it was to say sorry. So much has happened hat I completley forgot about it."

Andrea took the box from him, looking at him as she did so. "Thank you." She said, then she opened it. "Aw Neil it's beautiful! Thank you so much."

Neil smiled, glad that she liked it. He hoped that she decided to keep the baby, he knew he'd love her no matter what but all he had ever wanted was to be with Andrea and have a family with her.

* * *

I thought I'd give you another update because of how cruel the last chapter was! I also thought I'd try out different formatting to make it easier to read, tell me if you prefer it this way or not lol! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Luv and Hugs - V x 


	11. You'll Never Be Alone

**Accidentally In Love  
****Chapter 11**

Smithy almost knocked Kerry Young down in his rush to be on time for the briefing the next morning. He was determined to impress his superiors after everything that had happened at work recently.

"Shouldn't you be going this way?" Smithy asked, his face inches away from Kerry's.

"I was looking for you serge." She explained.

Smithy smiled and then taking her by the hand he lead her into the briefing room.

"Let's do this properly." Smithy whispered before pushing open the door.

Kerry gave Smithy a bewildered looked but she didn't have time to make any other reaction.

"Sergeant Smith, PC Young." Inspector Gold greeted them in her usual semi-sarcastic tone and then she noticed that they were holding hands are her eyebrows shot up.

"We'd like to make an announcement." Smithy began, facing his colleagues. "Wouldn't we Kerry?" He asked, looking at her. Kerry nodded. "Kerry and I are together. We're dating."

The relief grinned and clapped, Gina joined in heartily.

"Congratulations!" PCs Leela Kapoor, Will Fletcher and Yvonne Hemmingway cheered.

Will looked over at Honey who had been withdrawn and quiet all morning.

"You okay?" He asked, after everyone had settled down again.

Honey nodded and forced a smile. "Just a bit worried about Dan."

Will smiled, taking her hand. "He'll be fine, don't you worry."

Honey pulled her hand back, not knowing why. "Don't say that." She said, her voice calm although she was angry and upset. "You weren't there."

Will said no more and waited for Gina and Smithy to assign them partners to work with. Will was paired with Leela and Honey was paired with Yvonne. Honey couldn't say that she wasn't glad not to be paired with Will. With everything that had happened with Dan yesterday she knew that, although her feelings for Dan were not that strong, things between her and Will weren't working.

* * *

Neil made Andrea a sweet cup of tea and took it up to the bedroom for her. Setting it down on the bedside table Neil climbed back into the bed on the opposite side and held Andrea's warm body in his arms. She smiled sleepily at him.

"Morning." She croaked. "What time is it?"

"Just gone eight." He told her calmly.

"What!" Andrea exclaimed, jumping out of Neil's arms and attempting to scramble out of bed.

"It's okay. Gina rang and left a message. She said she assumed that you weren't well enough to come it. Which is the truth. I'm not letting you go back to work until we sure you're ready for it."

Andrea decided that there was no point arguing and she lead back down in bed, resting her head on Neil's chest. She looked up at him questioningly.

"What about you?" She asked. "Aren't you going to be late for work?"

Neil shook his head. "No, I spoke to Sam earlier and she understands completley."

Andrea was shocked. "Wait, you told her that the reason we're both not in work is because I'm pregnant with your baby?"

"No." Neil said calmly. "Sam and Phil know about us already, they were there when you passed out at the party."

"Oh." Andrea replied, not totally convinced.

"And if my suspicions are right I think there's something going to between them too."

Andrea's eyes widened. "Really! Sam Nixon and Phil Hunter? I never expected that!"

Neil laughed, glad he'd managed to switch the topic of conversation.

* * *

Samantha couldn't believe that Phil Hunter had asked her to marry him. It hadn't be a proper 'down on one knee' proposal but he had still asked her. She still didn't know what her answer was. Part of her wanted to take the risk and say yes but she needed to think about it. Agreeing to move in with Phil had been one big step and Sam wasn't sure if she was ready for another life changing decision. She knew that she loved Phil, that was becoming clearer by the day, but she didn't want to get hurt again and she knew however much Phil claimed to love her he wasn't the steady, reliable type. She had some serious thinking to do before she made anymore commitments. Sam knew that she would have to talk to Abi about it as well but it was hard to have a heart to heart with her daughter when she was at university in the North.

* * *

"You've been really quiet today." PC Hemmingway commented as she and Honey made their way back to the station after their shift. "You alright?"

Honey shrugged. "I'm okay Yvonne. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno." She said as they walked into the changing room. "You just seem really withdrawn and I wondered what's up. It can't just be because you're worried about Dan can it?"

"Nah." Honey said. "I've just been thinking a few things over, but I'm fine honestly."

Yvonne raised an eyebrow slightly and headed for one of the shower cubicles.

"If you say so." She replied quietly.

Honey changed slowly, still deep in thought, she knew she had to make decisions but she didn't know if she was ready for any of them but it seemed like she didn't have much choice. Carrying her bag over one shoulder Honey shouted goodbye to Yvonne and headed out in the corridors. She wondered if Will had gone home yet or whether she'd be able to catch up with him at the station before he left. Honey stood contemplating this, barely noticing as Kerry waved goodbye on her way passed. She only really looked up and took noticed when Will Fletcher came by and stopped, putting his hand on her shoulder. Honey jumped at the touch and instantly Will was worried.

"What's wrong Hon?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing. Why does everyone keep asking me if I'm okay?" She snapped.

Will was surprised by Honey's outburst.

"It's just 'cause we worry about you." He told her.

Honey softened, regretting the way she had spoken to Will.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice low now. "Can we go somewhere a bit more private."

Will nodded and followed her, worried about what she might say next.

"I can't do this anymore." She explained in the far corner of the now almost deserted canteen. "It's not working is it?"

Will wasn't convinced. "But we've only been together for a little while. This is only the beginning." He was hurt and upset by Honey's words but he knew that what she was saying was the truth.

"It's not going anywhere Will. I like you and that's as far as it goes, I don't think things could ever really work between us." Honey explained.

There, she had said it. Forcing back her tears, Honey walked away leaving Will confused and alone. She kept walking, not knowing where she was going that was until she found herself at St Hughes hospital, outside Dan's ward.

* * *

I thought I'd give you another update as it's half term. I hope this chapter wasn't as cruel as some of the other ones. Thank you for the feedback I'm glad you prefer this format, I think it works better! Please keep reviewing, I love knowing what you think! Vikki x 


	12. Life Changing Decisions

**Accidentally In Love  
****Chapter 12**

When Andrea woke up again a few hours later Neil was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her but he came running when he heard her footsteps going along the corridor in the direction of the bathroom. He followed her in and felt helpless and Andrea gasped for breath in between being sick. He came up behind her and held her hair out of her face whilst passing her some toilet paper to wipe her mouth.

"Hey." He soothed, rubbing her back with his free hand. "Let me get you a glass of water."

Neil hurried off in the direction of the kitchen, not being able to get there as fast as he wanted to. When he came back Andrea was standing up and she looked a little bit better. She took the glass of water from his and smiled weakly but gratefully.

"Thanks Neil." She said, her voice rough from being sick. "Thank you for looking after me."

Neil was surprised by this and taking the glass and putting it on the window ledge he embraced Andrea in a hug.

"I love you Neil." She told him, her head resting on his shoulder.

Neil smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

When Phil awoke the space beside him in his bed was empty, he looked across the room to see Sam, wearing her linen dressing gown, looking out of the window. She smiled as she turned around to face him, Phil could see that she hadn't slept much and he wondered if he had done the right thing in asking her to marry him. It meant putting a lot of pressure on her and Phil didn't want Sam to think that he was pressurising her into making a decision she wasn't ready to make yet. He wasn't sure if he was ready to marry her either but it had all come out in the heat of the moment.Phil climbed out of bed and slipped into his own dressing gown, walking over to stand behind Sam. She smiled up at him, leading against him as he supported her in his arms. 

"You're up early." He commented, stroking her hair.

"Mm." Sam replied. "I couldn't sleep."

Phil was worried, he didn't want Sam to have changed her mind about them living together.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah of course." She smiled now, turning around and kissing him. Somehow Phil wasn't quite convinced.

* * *

"Can I talk to you for a moment Neil?" Andrea asked, now dressed in her everyday clothes. She came into the living room where Neil was staring at the TV screen but not paying any attention.

"Of course." Neil smiled, his voice showing a hint of surprise. Andrea smiled too, looking better than she had for days, maybe even weeks.

"It's important." She said, as Neil put the TV on mute. He became serious, he had been dreading having this conversation. Neil couldn't bear the thought of losing the life that he and Andrea had created. But if it was what made Andrea happy then of course Neil would support it.

"It's about the baby and about us." She explained. Neil felt a lurch in his stomach, he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this anymore. All he could do was nod."

Andrea's face betrayed her, she grinned at Neil, taking his hand.

"I'm going to keep the baby. I realised how unfair it would be on you and how much I really wanted to be with you and have a family. It might not be the ideal circumstances but as you said everything happens for a reason."

Neil grinned too, hugging Andrea. "I'm so glad that you've decided to keep it!" He exclaimed. "I love you so much."

Andrea smiled, knowing she had made the right decision.

* * *

After work Phil took Sam to a cafe just outside Sun Hill and they sat and talked over coffees and muffins. Sam had been quiet all day and even Mickey and Jo had begun to pick up on it. Phil was beginning to blame himself for what he had asked her. At the time he hadn't realised how much of a big step it would be for Sam and he really regretted putting her under that kind of pressure.

"Can we start over?" Phil asked, breaking a short silence that had broken out over them.

Sam looked up at, puzzled by what he was saying.

"Start what all over?" She asked, licking crumbs from her fingers.

"Us." Phil stated, then took a swig of coffee. When he looked back at Sam he was surprised by the expression on her face.

"Oh but why?" She asked.

"Um, I just feel like I've put too much pressure on you and we're moving too quickly." Phil stuttered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Sam insisted, resting her hand on his. "It's okay."

Phil smiled briefly. "I just don't want you to get hurt again." He confessed.

Sam laughed. "Don't worry Phil, I'm big enough and ugly enough to look after myself."

After they had finished their drinks and muffins Sam suggested that they go for a walk. They ended up walking through Canley park, hand in hand like the other lovers. Phil relaxed now that he knew that things were going well between him and Sam. It seemed as though his proposal had been forgotten. Phil didn't mind as long as he and Sam could be happy together.

After a while Sam and Phil took a seat on one of the benches underneath the oak tree and sat in silence, still holding hands.

"Phil?" Sam asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" He replied, watching as her cheeks turned pink.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course! You know I do!" Phil protested.

"That's okay then, 'cause I love you too and I do want to marry you but I know that I'm not ready yet."

"That's fine Sam, in your own time."

"Thanks Phil." Sam smiled.

* * *

Not very far away a very anxious but excited Andrea and Neil walked over the park bridge on the way to St Hughes hospital. Neil held Andrea's hand in his and she was shocked when Neil came to an abrupt stop halfway over the bridge. He pointed in the direction of the oak trees.

"Look over there." He told Andrea, who peered in that direction but couldn't see anything.

Then she saw a blonde woman stand up and throw her arms around a taller, dark haired man. It was Sam and Phil. Andrea knew that there secret was safe, but for how long? Dismissing the thought they kept walking in the direction of the hospital both of them hoping that everything would be okay after how ill Andrea had been.

In the waiting room outside the maternity ward Neil drummed his fingers impatiently while Andrea stared at the clock. Eventually they were called in, they didn't know whether to be relieved or whether to panic.

"Hi, I'm Sandie. You must be Andrea." Said the nurse, her blonde, wavy hair tied back in a low ponytail.

Andrea and Neil smiled at her. Andrea got up and followed the nurse.

"Does your partner want to come through as well?" Sandie asked.

Neil looked up at Andrea before standing up and following him. Andrea and Neil were making the first steps in a journey that would change their lives

* * *

Sorry about the lack of KS and HD but they'll be in the next chs I promise! Not many more chapters left to go yet. Thanks for all the reviews, please keep reviewing! V xxx 


	13. I Surrender To The Strawberry Ice Cream

**Accidentally In Love  
Chapter 13**

Honey Harman took a calming breath and tried to pull herself together before going into see Dan. The last thing she wanted to do was upset him.

"Hi." She said, kissing his cheek lightly before taking a seat on a red plastic chair.

"Hey Honey." Dan smiled, blushing lightly. "I didn't expect to see you today."

It was Honey's turn to be embarrassed now.

"I…we…everyone at Sun Hill is worried about you and I thought I'd come and see if you were okay?" Honey stuttered out.

Dan smiled at her. "I'm glad you came back." He confessed.

"Really?" Honey asked, surprised but pleased.

"Yeah." Dan grinned. "The pretty nurse has just gone off duty."

Honey hit him lightly on the arm that he hadn't been shot in.

"I can see that someone is feeling better!"

Dan laughed. "I'm trying to milk it so I get as much time off as possible!"

"You can tell Inspector Gold that, I'm not going to!"

Dan looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I really appreciate you coming. It has been pretty lonely here today."

"You mean you don't like being fussed over twenty four seven?" Honey joked.

"Well when you put it like that…" Dan smirked, and then he became serious. "Shouldn't you be getting back to Will?"

Honey didn't know quite how to reply, it hadn't been an hour since her break up with Will yet and she wasn't quite sure if she was ready to talk about it, even to Dan.

* * *

Neil followed Andrea and Sandie through to a separate and more private room. He wasn't sure who was more nervous; him or Andrea. Sandie told Andrea to lie on the couch and Neil took a seat on an uncomfortable chair. Sandie got out the ultrasound equipment ready for the scan. Andrea and Neil shared a look of excitement mixed with fear.

"This might be a bit cold!" Sandie told her routinely. Andrea nodded and grimaced as the nurse applied the cool gel. Neil leant forwards on the edge of his chair to try and get a better look at the fuzzy screen.

Sandie pointed at the picture.

"Look, that's the heart beating."

Andrea and Neil strained to see where the nurse was pointing.

"Can we find out the sex yet?" Neil asked. He and Andrea had already discussed it and they both wanted to know.

Sandie nodded and smiled at them.

"You're going to have a little boy!"

* * *

After their shift Kerry and Smithy went for a drink at the Canley Arms. Kerry was still surprised that Smithy had done what he did for her. It meant that he was serious about their relationship and she was glad about that.

"It was really sweet, what you did earlier." She said, playing with the stem of her glass. Kerry took a sip of the white wine and waited for Smithy to reply.

"What we have together is special and I want everyone else to know too."

Kerry smiled at his honesty. Did this mean that she was finally in a safe, loving and serious relationship? Kerry didn't know but she hoped so.

* * *

"Where are you off to?" Phil asked the next morning when he awoke.

Samantha was already dressed in a casual knee length skirt and a blue v-neck top. She was packing up a small suitcase. Phil was worried that Sam had changed her mind about everything. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Sam smiled at him reassuringly.

"Don't worry. It's nothing-serious Phil; I'm just going up to see Abi for a few days. I haven't seen her since she started this term at Uni!"

Abi Nixon was in her first year of University in Manchester. She was studying medicine, deciding to take a different route to her mum career wise. She liked the independence and freedom of going away to study but she was glad that Sam wasn't too far away.

Phil was relieved. "I thought you were gonna say you were moving out!"

"Of course not!" Sam laughed, shutting the suitcase and going to Phil's side of the bed. She kissed him. "Your snoring is bad, but not that bad!"

"Hey!" Phil protested. "I don't snore!"

Sam laughed again. "I'll be back on Wednesday, love you!"

"Love you too." Phil called after her. He was going to miss her.

* * *

On the way home Andrea fingered the edges of the ultrasound picture while Neil drove.

"I can't believe we're really doing this!" Andrea gushed. "Our baby! Our baby boy!"

Neil grinned. "I know it's a miracle! By the way, I haven't heard you mention anything about any cravings."

Andrea replied. "Funny you should mention it but I was going to ask you to stop at the Tesco around the corner for some ice cream."

"Really?" Neil said. "Chocolate?"

"Nope. Strawberry!"

_I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end your all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love _

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews! Here' s another update! Some SK and HD as promised! Only another 4 more chapters to go! Please review, hugs - Vikki x_


	14. A Blessing In Disguise

**Accidentally In Love  
Chapter 14**

Samantha Nixon caught the 8:05 train from Canley Station and arrived in Manchester in time for lunch. Abi was waiting when Sam stepped onto the platform. They hugged and Abi lead her mum to one of her favourite cafés. Over coffee and baguettes Sam and Abi caught up on each other's news. Abi told her mum all about her course and Sam brought her daughter up to date on everything that was happening in Sun Hill, including Phil.

"He asked you to move in?" Abi asked, wide eyed.

"Yes." Sam smiled her daughter was taking the news about Phil well so far.

"And you said yes?"

Sam nodded, scraping the foam from her coffee cup with a spoon. "I did."

Abi grinned. "That's great Mum!"

Sam smiled and paused for a moment,

"And he's asked me to marry him."

Abi hadn't been expecting that. The Phil Hunter she had known when she still lived with her mum didn't seem the type to want to commit that quickly. Clearly he had changed a lot or he just really loved Sam.

"What!"

Sam smiled again. "That was pretty much my reaction!"

* * *

Andrea sat on the sofa in Neil's arms, a bowl of strawberry ice cream in her hands. Neil was now holding the ultra scan picture but they were both looking at it, they were both overjoyed at seeing a photograph of their son. Suddenly Neil thought of something, untangling himself from Andrea and putting the picture down on the coffee table.

"There's somewhere I need to go but I'll be back really soon!" He told her, kissing her forehead.

Andrea didn't have time to complain or persuade him to stay he was already gone.

* * *

Neil drove his car back along the streets to the house that used to be the place he called home. He hoped that Philippa would be in, it was a Saturday so she shouldn't be at work.

When he arrived he rang the doorbell, something that felt very unnatural at the house he still owned half of. Philippa was in and she was very surprised to see Neil.

"Come in." She said coolly. Neil accepted.

"Coffee?" She asked.

Neil shook his head. "No, no thank you. I won't be staying long.

Philippa didn't reply but made herself a drink all the same. They sat down opposite each other at the pine kitchen table, in the same places as they had always done. Neil pushed the nostalgia aside and put his hands plat on the tabletop.

"Pippa I want a divorce."

* * *

Gina Gold and June Ackland lead the briefing and Smithy, Kerry, Dan and Honey made up the front row. Will was sat near the back, Honey hadn't been able to face him yet and she had walked as slowly as she could to the briefing room without being late. She was so glad that Dan was back.

"I'd like to welcome back PC Dan Casper." Clapping followed Gina's speech. Honey smiled as Dan turned a vibrant shade of pink. When the applause had died down Gina continued. "PC Andrea Dunbar, however is out of hospital but she will be taking some leave until she is rest and feeling better. No one knew about the baby…yet.

* * *

Abi Nixon didn't know quite how to feel when she heard her mum's big news.

"And you said." She prompted.

"That I'd have to think it through." Sam told her daughter. "I couldn't make a huge decision like that without talking to you about it first."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with that when he asked you to move in!" Abi snapped.

Sam was surprised. "That wasn't an easy decision either."

Abi took a deep breath and tried to explain herself.

"The point is Mum that it shouldn't be a difficult decision, not if you really do love him."

Sam sighed, her daughter was right.

"When did you become such an expert on love?" Sam asked. "I guess all I really wanted was your blessing."

Abi grinned. "You have my blessing Mum." She paused. "But on one condition."

Sam was suspicious. "Okay, what's that?"

"I can choose my bridesmaid's dress!"

* * *

Philippa Manson wasn't very surprised that Neil was asking for a divorce although she had hoped he would come back to her. Even after everything he had done to her she still loved him and she knew that she would be able to forgive if that was what he wanted.

"Please." Neil added, his eyes searching his wife's for an answer.

"No." Philippa said quietly. "No, I can't."

* * *

Another chapter up, 3 more to go! Equal parts of fluff and angst this time but it'll probably end up really mushy soon! Thanks for the reviews once more and please keep leaving them! Love ya, V x 


	15. The Art Of Losing

**Accidentally In Love  
Chapter 15**

Neil went to Andrea's flat feeling emotionally drained and defeated. He knew that getting a divorce from Philippa wouldn't be easy but Neil thought that she would be willing to break all of the ties she had with him. He wondered what he should tell Andrea, he didn't want it to forget what they had together but he couldn't lie about where he had been. Lying had never woked in his favour.

Andrea came to meet him, an empty dish in one hand. She knew straighaway that something was wrong.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

Neil sighed and went into the living room, Andrea followed close behind.

"I went to see Philippa."

Andrea put the bowl down and looked at him in astonishment.

"I asked her for a divorce but she said she couldn't go through with it." Neil continued.

Andrea didn't know if she should be relieved or not.

"Right okay." She replied. "But it doesn't changed anything between us, does it?"

Neil shook his head. "Of course not!" He paused. "I just wanted us to be a proper family."

Andrea took his hand. "But we can be. The fact that you have a piece of paper saying that you and Philippa got married nearly ten years ago won't change anything."

Neil knew that this was true but he still felt disappointed that he couldn't show Andrea how much she really meant to him and how serious he was about they were going to have together.

* * *

Much to her disappointment Honey was paired with Will which made things very difficult seeing as they were both still hurting. After all their break up had only taken place twenty four hours ago, it seemed much longer somehow. Neither of them said anything to each other until they had to when a call came in.

"Show us dealing." Honey replied into the radio. Her voice was low and miserable. Will looked across at her whilst he changed gear.

"Are you okay Honey?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm okay thanks." Was PC Harman's automatic response.

Nothing more was said and they reverted back to their semi-awkward silence. However neither of them knew how awkward things might get.

* * *

When Neil finished his shift he went home to find Andrea watching Shrek 2 on DVD. He smiled, watching her laugh at the innocent kiddies film. He crept in the room and sat down beside her. Andrea grinned when she saw him, cuddling close to him. 

"Do you remember?" He asked. "Last summer when we saw this at the cinema?"

Andrea nodded, tearing her eyes away from the screen again.

"Yeah." She laughed. "We were in the back row, throwing popcorn at the gobby kids in front!"

Neil remembered those times with fond memories. Although he was excited about having a baby things were much more serious and complicated now than they were back then.

Andrea faced him again, looking into his eyes. "We can be like that again."

Neil grinned placing his hands on Andrea's bump.

"Yes of course we can." He said, stressing the 'we'.

"Neil." She said, very serious now. "I want to come out into the open about us. We can't hide it forever not with the baby on the way. Anyway Sam and Phil already know about us and you know how fast gossip travels at Sun Hill."

Neil sighed. He had no idea what to say.

* * *

At the end of her shift Honey walked into the canteen, she was pleased to see that Kerry and Yvonne were already sitting together at a table. Honey bought a can of Diet Coke from the vending machine and took a seat next to Kerry. 

"Hey." She said, sitting down and sighing.

"Hey Honey." Kerry and Yvonne replied.

Looking at her they both knew that something wasn't right about their friend.

"What's up?" Yvonne asked, putting down her mug of tea.

"It's Will." Honey stated, Yvonne and Kerry looked at her with sympathy and interest. "We broke up. I ended it."

Kerry was shocked, in a whisper she asked. "Is it because of Dan?"

Honey blushed, giving her two friends the answer they needed.

On the way out of the station Honey saw Dan and Leela arrive. Mistaking the friendly, welcome back hug between them for something more Honey walked faster, tears in her eyes.

* * *

That evening Honey decided to head out to the Canley Arms for a drink to drown her sorrows in. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she completley missed a very sheepish looking Mickey and Suzie who vowed never to come to this Pub for a date ever again!

Honey sat at the bar, drinking drink after drink. She paused mid-swig as she saw Will and a tall brunette girl she didn't regonise. She felt sick, running for the ladies she brought back her drinks and her sober mind realised she had lost both of the men she cared about.

Composing herself, Honey pushed open the door of the Ladies loos and walked back into the Pub. She saw Smithy, Kerry and Dan enter the bar. Kerry waved and lead Smithy over, Dan followed smiling at Honey.

"Hey." He said. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

Honey shrugged. "Drowning my sorrows."

Dan winced, he hadn't meant to sound insensitive. "I'm sorry about you and Will."

Honey looked up at him. "Thanks." She smiled a little.

Someone began singing karaoke, very painfully. Even Dan admitted that he could do better and he and Honey decided to move on somewhere a little bit quieter. She was pleased that she and Dan were still friends even if he and Leela were together.

Sam packed up the suitcase that she had taken to Abi's with her. She had enjoyed the few days she had spent with her daughter but part of her was longing to get home to Phil. She hadn't realised how much she would miss him. Sam walked into the kitchen of the two bedroomed flat and joined Abi and her boyfriend at the table. Abi's boyfriend offered to make her another cup of coffee but Sam declined. It was time to stop imposing on her daughter, it was time to go home.

* * *

Sorry it's been quite a while since the last update! 2 more chapters left! They should be up soon! Thank you for all your support while I've been writing this! I'll do proper thank yous at the end of the final chapter! Please keep reviewing! Love Vikki x 


	16. Things Will Go My Way

Accidentally In Love  
Chapter 16

Phil Hunter didn't know how he got through the days when Samantha was away. It was like nothing was worthwhile without her being there and even though it seemed cliché Phil knew he couldn't be without her again. He was so grateful when Sam rang him from the station to tell him that she was back in Sun Hill. As soon as she arrived home Phil pulled Sam into his arms and he kissed her.

"Did you miss me?" Sam asked, grinning.

"Barely noticed you were gone." Phil joked, then he added. "Please don't leave me again."

Sam laughed. "I missed you."

Phil melted at her words. "How was Abi?"

"Great." Sam replied. "She's doing great and I met her boyfriend who seems very nice."

"That's good." Phil smiled. "You can come inside you know!" He added. Samantha didn't decline.

* * *

"I...I..." Neil stuttered. He knew that things would be out in the open as soon as the baby was born but still...

"Everyone will know sooner or later." Andrea said. "Sun Hill is like a gossip mill."

"Yeah I know, it's just..."

Andrea cut in. "You could lose your job, your reputation?"

"No." Neil replied, but he knew it was partly true.

"If that's how you feel." Andrea snapped, ignoring Neil. "Maybe you should ask Philippa to renew your vows rather than get a divorce."

She turned and walked away, slamming the bedroom door after her.

Neil groaned, this was exactly what he had wanted to avoid. Of course his job and his rank as a detective inspector were very important to him but the most precious things in his life were Andrea and their unborn baby. He just wanted her to know that.

* * *

"So you and Leela?" Honey asked as she and Dan drank coffee in an all night café.

Dan pulled a puzzled face. "Me and Leela what?" He asked.

"I saw you two together earlier." Honey explained and Dan frowned, he had only seen Leela once and that was when she had welcomed him back with a hug. Suddenly it clicked.

"Ohh!" Dan laughed. "There's nothing going on between us! We're just mates!"

Honey laughed too, feeling embarrassed now. "Sorry, I got the wrong end of the stick!"

"It's okay." Dan said, looking at her and smiling before ordering another round of coffees.

* * *

Smithy seemed distracted in the taxi as he and Kerry headed back to her flat.

"You alright Smithy?" Kerry asked, resting her hand on his knee.

"Yeah." He smiled, placing his hand on top of hers. "Just thinkin'"

Kerry raised an eyebrow. "Really? What about?"

"This'll sound really weird but the DI and Andrea!"

"Really?" Kerry replied, raising both eyebrows this time.

Smithy nodded. "It was something he said when I was giving him some files the other day."

"It's only going on at Sun Hill!" Kerry joked. "You and me, then Andrea and Neil, Honey and Will and now Dan and apparently Jo saw Sam and Phil getting rather friendly."

Smithy laughed too. "Oh my God!" He said after a moment."

"You don't think...you don't think Andrea's pregnant do you?"

Kerry was thoughtful, it would definitely explain a lot of things.

* * *

"Andrea, please open the door." Neil persuaded through the inch of wood that separated them. "We need to talk about this." He had been trying to reason with her all afternoon but she was upset and needed time alone. Suddenly his phone beeped loudly.

"I've got to go Andz, I'm sorry it's urgent. I love you."

There was a mumbled 'love you too' from the other side of the door and Neil knew that he hadn't lost her yet.

* * *

"So what did Abi have to say about us?" Phil asked later, Sam looked up at him from where she was lying in his arms.

"She was really supportive actually, I was a bit surprised."

Phil looked down at her, not sure whether to be hurt or pleased.

"In a good way." Sam added, stroking his hand.

Phil smiled. "I'm glad she approves."

"Yeah I'm glad we have her blessing."

Phil stalled.

"That's if you still want to marry me!"

Phil grinned. "Of course I do." He leant down to kiss her lips. The soon to be newly wed couple disappeared back under the duvet as the sun began to set.

**

* * *

**

Four Months Later

You couldn't escape the posters that had been stuck all over any available wall space at Sun Hill Police Station. Everywhere fluorescent yellow posters announced the wedding of Samantha Nixon and Phil Hunter. They seemed to have started an epidemic in Sun Hill. None of the couples who had once hidden from each other at work no longer had to hide their affection. PC Harman and PC Casper didn't have to pretend the other didn't exist. DC Sim and DC Webb no longer had to find alternative pubs for their dates. Sergeant Smith and PC Young no longer had to sneak into the sergeant's office to see each other.

As the early summer sunshine filtered through the slatted blinds Andrea Dunbar and Neil Manson walked hand in hand. Both of their shifts had finished and they had the whole weekend to spend together.

Back at the flat which was now Andrea's and Neil's, Neil picked up the post and threw it onto the kitchen table while he helped Andrea over to the sofa. Back in the kitchen Neil discarded the junk mail and then found an interesting letter underneath. He opened it and then grinned.

"Andrea! Philippa's finally signed the divorce papers!" Neil looked to see Andrea's expression, it was one of pure agony. Not the reaction he had expected.

"Neil! The baby's coming!"

* * *

_If I was really cruel I'd leave it there! But I'm not so there will be a finale chapter up in the next week or so! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'll do proper thank yous at the end! Please review! Love V xx_


	17. The Wedding Date

**Accidentally In Love  
****Chapter 17 - The Wedding Date**

_You are invited to the Sun Hill wedding of the year. On the Sunday 18th June 2006 Samantha Nixon and Philip Hunter will be married in St Hughes Parish Church at 1pm. All officers from Sun Hill are welcome and the reception will be held at Sun Hill Police Station._

**Saturday 17th June**

Neil Manson parked outside their flat, he climbed out of the car and went round to the passenger's side to help Andrea out. He led the way up to the flat, Andrea followed behind carrying her baby son in her arms. Alexander Dunbar-Manson had been born five days ago at a healthy seven and a half pounds. Andrea and Neil were playing the parts of the proud parents and were looking forward to introducing the relief to Alex at Sam and Phil's wedding the next day. Everyone had been happy for Andrea when they found out about her pregnancy and she hoped that they were all think that he was as adorable as his parents did!

* * *

Honey Harman finished her shift and changed out of her uniform and back into her jeans and a strappy vest top. On her way out of the station she bought a can of Diet Coke from the vending machine. Sipping from the cold drink she headed out into the hot June afternoon. Dan was heading home too and waiting for Honey to catch up with him. 

"Hey." PC Casper smiled.

"Hiya." Honey replied. She and Dan had become good friends over the last few months.

"Good shift?" Dan asked.

"Yeah not bad thanks." Honey answered. There was something she had wanted to ask him for ages. This would be her last chance. It was now or never.

"Dan?" She asked.

"Uh huh." He replied as they stepped out into the sunlight.

"You wouldn't want to be my date for Sam and Phil's wedding tomorrow would you?"

Dan looked at Honey who had turned pink. This was what he had wanted all along even when Honey had been dating Will Fletcher.

"I'd love to."

"Really?" Honey asked.

Dan nodded enthusiastically before giving Honey a quick hug. They walked to their cars hand in hand as the sun shone down over Sun Hill.

**

* * *

Sunday 18th June**

Looking only slightly worse for wear from his stag night Phil dressed in his wedding suit. Neil was supposed to be being Phil's best man but he had understandably pulled out when Andrea had had the baby. The replacement best man was Mickey Webb.

* * *

At the church Smithy, Dan and Honey, who was dressed in a knee length strappy pink dress, waited for Phil and Mickey to arrive. They all looked smart in their suits, they had all dressed up well for the occasion.

* * *

Ten minutes later the first wedding car arrived and Abi, Kerry and Suzie stepped out, all dressed in strapless baby blue silk bridesmaids dresses. 

Andrea and Neil, along with baby Alex slipped into their seats at the back of the crowded church just before the bride arrived.

* * *

Samantha's father had died some years ago but Jack Meadows had agreed to do the honours for her. He escorted Sam up the aisle and Phil was breathless when he saw his future wife walking towards him. Samantha was dressed in a white halterneck wedding dress embroidered with beads that reflected the sunlight. Her train flowed out behind her as she walked up the aisle her bridesmaids and proud daughter followed behind. Under her veil Samantha was grinning. The relief and CID watched with obvious joy as Sam and Phil exchanged their vows and Mickey provided them with the wedding rings.

* * *

The reception was to be held at Sun Hill at when the wedding guests arrived there Gina and Adam had decorated the room for them, it looked beautiful. Sam and Phil thanked them gratefully.

* * *

Smithy looked for Kerry amongst the crowd of people and found her with Andrea and baby Alex. 

"He's adorable." The sergeant said looking down at the baby in Andrea's arms.

"Thank you." Andrea smiled back at him.

"Can I steal Kerry for a moment?"

Andrea nodded in response, she had spotted Neil coming towards them.

Smithy lead Kerry to the centre of the room where a space had been cleared and couples were already dancing. A slow song came on and Smithy took Kerry in his arms.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"Huh?" Kerry replied. "You'll have to speak up, I can't hear you!"

"I love you."

Kerry's face broke into a grin. "I love you too Smithy."

* * *

Dan handed Honey a drink, she sipped it. 

"I'm glad you asked me to come with you today." He confessed.

Honey put her glass down. "I'm glad you said yes."

Dan put his own drink down too. He leant down and kissed Honey on the lips. She put her arms around his neck, holding him close. They pulled apart as the music changed.

"I love this song!" Honey exclaimed and they went off to dance.

* * *

Following their guests lead Sam and Phil headed to the dance floor. They were soon to be heading off to airport to begin their honeymoon to Majorca but they had time for one last dance.

* * *

As soon as the song started Neil and Andrea looked at each other. They asked Gina if she wouldn't mind looking after Alex for a few minutes. Gina didn't mind at all and happily took Alex from Andrea's arms.

* * *

On the dance floor Andrea and Neil watched the other couples as they danced. Suzie was laughing as Mickey attempted to dance, Sam and Phil were holding each other tightly as the lights shone off their matching rings, Kerry and Smithy were smiling at something Smithy had just asked, a Haribo ring on Kerry's finger, Honey and Dan were kissing gently and even Abi and her boyfriend had risked dancing with the loved up Sun Hill couples. Neil pulled Andrea into his arms and kissed her lightly. 

**They may have fallen in love accidentally but love was no accident.**

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
because everybody's after love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

We're accidentally in love

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Love ...I'm in love

**Accidentally In Love.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Thank you sooo much for all the reviews I got for this fanfic! It means such a lot and gave me the inspiration to actually write it rather than waiting for ages to update! I hope you enjoyed at that the ending worked with the story. I doubt if there will be a sequel but Undercover Lovers (which is the fanfic i'm going to be concentrating on next) follows the same sort of storyline with the same pairings! Thanx again! Ooh and by the way I dont own 'Accidentally In Love' by the Counting Crows or Shrek 2!_

_An especially big thanks to: Lornz, Fabio, Babybel, Chicken160688, Chelsee6, Loz06, Gem6, Kerrysmithyfan, Stacey Ellen, samantha-nixon, Meegan Boulton, Devil'strix, PC Andrea Dunbar, Minion of Sekhmet , lilly-lou and emijc._

_Love Vikki xx_


End file.
